plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Barrel
Barrels are explosive are items in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2. They appear as small barrel-like containers that are filled with explosive material, and will explode when shot enough times or taken enough damage. Barrels add a new element of gameplay into the standard combat in Plazma Burst, as they can be shot to eleminate nearby enemies or keep the player away from certain dangerous areas. Caution should be taken around barrels, especially when firefights happen. If forced to fight in a place where there are many barrels, the player can throw them away with the Kinetic Module to prevent enemies from shooting and exploding them. In Plazma Burst 2, barrels can be picked up by the Kinetic Module, however, care should be taken when handling these barrels, as any enemy can shoot the barrel, causing massive damage to the player. This ability can also be used to move barrels underneath the players feet, dubbed "Barrel Flying". Types (Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past) Oil Barrels Red barrels that contain oil inside, and can be found in a few levels. When shot, the barrel will exlpode and be ripped apart into two pieces. Glass Barrels Made of a glass-like material, this barrel glows a hue of sky blue, and it is fragile in nature is not to be messed around with. Explodes with an even greater force, and shatters glass. The glass pieces also deal damage as well, making this more of a stationary fragmentation grenade. Types (Plazma Burst 2) Orange Barrel The most common, and has the weakest explosion in-game. It glows orange. The Orange barrel does 78 damage. Blue Barrel The second most common barrel available. This barrel has a bright, glowing blue explosion. It has a more violent explosion than the orange version, and does 117 damage. Red Barrels The rarest barrel to be found. Can be found in few levels, and precaution must be take in order to prevent serious consquences. It glows red, and its destructive nature is to be reckoned with. Their shells tends to injure entities near it, so beware of the fragmentation that the barrels give out. They only appear on Proxy's Campaign, with lots of red barrels that appear on Level 35. The Red Barrel does 156 damage. BarrelO.png|Orange Barrel BarrelB.png|Blue Barrel BarrelR.png|Red Barrel Green Barrels (Glitch) Not available in the campaign, and only available in the old Map Editor, these barrels are quite possibly a mere glitch. These barrels do not appear green, and they only appear as a typical orange barrel. The difference is that when they are detonated, there is no actual explosion, but rather, the barrel just "breaks" and acts like a button getting pressed without pausing.When it got toppled (for example from a vehicle) and when triggered,this barrel 'topples back' to its default state. Moreover the game becomes laggy when you try to slice. Trivia *Barrels now appear in Multiplayer, as part of Version 1.20. *If you look at the yellow barrel, CS will be written on it, which may show it has a relation to the Civil Security. *If you look at the blue barrel, you can see a strange symbol consisting of a circle with two dots,suggest that it is related to the Marine as the sybol is seen on the marine's battlesuit.Strangely,blue barrels are commonly found in the Usurper base levels. *Shooting the barrels near enemies will damage, and even kill enemies. However, shooting the barrels at close range will also damage the player. *Using the Kinetic Module, the player can pick up barrels, and can drop it on an enemy and damage them. An example of this would be on Level 2. *Using the Kinetic Module while standing on top of a barrel will enable you to fly with the barrel aka Barrel Flying. *Using the Kinectic Module, the player can pick up the barrel, and push it towards an inactive enemy off a cliff, which can be useful sometimes. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Explosives Category:Single Player Category:Campaign Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past